World Is Mine!
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Un matrimonio arreglado lleba a nuestros dos protagonistas (Len y Miku) a convivir y tratar de estar bien el uno con el otro... ¿Pero que pasa si Len odia a la gente rica... especial mente a la princesa? Miku es la princesa heredera y tiene un romance prohibido... sera forzada a casarse con Len... entre los dos trataran de arruinarse la vida. Este fic contiene lemon y mucho drama.


_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

**_*La Republica de Corea es una monarquía constitucional donde la familia real sigue existiendo.*_**

-¨Debemos hacer los preparativos para la boda real¨-

**_0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0*0*0*0*0*0~0~0~0~0~_**

**(Len POV)**

-¡Como quisiera casarme con una princesa!- decía mi amigo Piko mientras miraba un álbum de fotos. Piko es un chico alto, es inteligente pero prefiere pasar su tiempo en las redes sociales ¨es muy chismoso¨. Su cabello es color plata y sus ojos son algo raros… ya que uno es verde y el otro azul. Normalmente usa playeras blancas y pantalones negros y aunque estemos en la escuela, el viste como se le pega la gana.

-Esas son tonterías- tome el libro color rojo y observe rápidamente todas las fotografías; eran fotos sobre la familia real así que no preste mucha atención –odio a la gente rica-

Soy Kagamine Len, un chico especializado en instrumentos musicales y joven estudiante. Como se menciono antes ¿Recuerdan a la ¨_princesa_¨? ¿Te estarás preguntando quien es esa gente de clase alta, verdad?... como en el siglo XXI, incluso hoy Inglaterra o Japón tienen admirados reyes que todavía… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah! Que todavía ostentan el trono. Las familias reales aun son admiradas por el pueblo y mantienen el trono controlando sus países. ¿Cómo es el palacio Coreano? Es muy grande y hermoso, el color principal de este es rojo… desgraciadamente, el palacio ahora esta abandonado desde que se rompieron las relaciones de la familia. Imaginen a la ¨_princesa_¨ que mantiene a todos los chicos enamorados de ella; la joven hermosa y admirada se llama _Hatsune Miku_.

-¡Mira! Es una foto de cuando la princesa era joven- murmuraban unas chicas a lo lejos -¡Que mona! Ella mantiene un porte digno a pesar de su escasa edad-

-¡Que tonterías dices…! ¡Por algo es nuestra princesa!-

-¡Una foto actual!- Piko la admiro… como si se hubiera enamorado a primera vista.

-¡Cállate cenicienta!- le advirtió nuestra amiga Luka ya molesta por la actitud tan tonta de mi amigo. Luka se especializa en diseño y es una de las mejores estudiantes de la institución, normalmente usa lentes negros pero para salir se los quita. Su aspecto es hermoso como su voz, tiene el cabello largo color rosa y ojos cafés claro; normalmente usa ropas ¿Cómo se dice…? ¿Aseñoradas? Creo que si es así… su personalidad también concuerda con su aspecto ya que es muy seria.

-Oye- me dirigí a mi amigo -¿Cuándo practicamos?-

-Podemos hacerlo en clase de teatro- Piko guardo una foto en su cartera –no creo que nos enseñen algo importante-

-Déjense de parloteos y dime si terminaste la tarea- Luka es mi amiga pero no por eso deja de ser muy exigente e incluso a veces es muy molesta.

-¿Tarea?-

-Tenias que hacer un auto retrato-

-¡Diablos!- tome mi lienzo y corrí de un lado a otro en busca de mi lápiz.

-¿Tú tampoco la hiciste verdad Piko?-

-Tenia que conseguir el álbum- el admira a la familia real y nunca se pierde algún discurso, foto o chisme que provenga de esta.

-¿Por qué se emocionan por una ¨_princesa_¨? Ella solo sirve para mirarla, de seguro es mas burra que Piko o tu Len- ella acomodo sus lentes y miro su dibujo; hizo una mueca de disgusto y saco sus pinturas –ella solo es una niña consentida que en un futuro no va a servir para nada, la gente rica nunca se esfuerza para conseguir algo… ya que obtienen el dinero de nosotros-

-No te pongas celosa Luka san- Piko la abraso –también te quiero-

-No me molestes- ella lo aventó y comenzó a dibujar en otro lienzo –nosotros, la gente pobre, somos los que en realidad sufrimos-

-Jejejeje no es por nada pero estoy de acuerdo con Luka- conteste.

**(Miku POV)**

Baje del automóvil sin decir alguna palabra, muchos chicos y chicas se amontonaron para verme así que bajo mi ¨guarda espaldas¨ o como suelo llamarle ¨estorbo¨ llamado Gakupo Kamui para protegerme.

También bajaron mis dos damas e hicieron una reverencia para saludarme. Gumi es mi primera dama de confianza, es una buena amiga y normalmente hablo mucho con ella… pero solo a escondidas ya que no es bien visto que una princesa le hable a gente que no es de su linaje. Gumi tiene el cabello corto y lo usa normalmente corto, tiene ojos grandes y es un poco mas baja que yo. Su personalidad es muy alegre y algo despreocupada; pero así es una buena amiga. Su nombre completo es Gumi Megpoid.

Teto Kasane es mi segunda dama de confianza, su cabello es color rojo, y pensaba que mi cabello era raro, por orden del palacio todas las damas deben tener el cabello recogido así que se lo arregla en dos coletas, como su cabello es muy chino parase que tiene dos barquillos. Es muy alegre también pero a veces llega a ser muy regañona y molesta.

-Te dije que no me siguieras- Gakupo estaba detrás de mi y vigilaba que nadie se acercara demasiado.

-Puede haber gente peligrosa- el hizo una reverencia y siguió con su trabajo –perdóneme princesa-

-No me sigas en las clases por favor- acomode mi cabello y busque a mis ¨amigos¨

-Princesa, la reina dio ordenes de protegerla en la escuela e incluso dentro del palacio- voltee a mirarlo rápidamente mostrando el desprecio que tengo hacia las ¨niñeras¨–como ordene- Gakupo se retiro.

Gakupo es un chico muy alto, de cabellos morados y largos… viene de linaje samurái así que es mi guardián personal. El normalmente usa trajes negros y lleva con el una larga katana.

Pertenezco a la familia Hatsune o bien… ¨_la familia real_¨. De vez en cuando me dejan salir y solo es para asistir a la escuela o para encargarme de otros asuntos.

Mi vida no es nada normal y una muestra de eso es la escuela. A veces hago algunas visitas en la semana ya que normalmente no asisto, ¨-no es seguro-¨ es lo que dice la reina. Arte, música, danza, teatro y cine; son las cosas que se pueden aprender en nuestra escuela llamada ¨Vocaloid¨.

(Len POV)

-¿Por qué estos chicos ricos vienen a nuestra escuela, en lugar de ir a una escuela mas prestigiosa? Cuando ellos aparecen todo se vuelve un lio… ¡Como los detesto!- le conté a mi amiga Neru –odio a la gente rica ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que sufrir? Por ejemplo yo tengo que salir de la escuela y trabajar en dos lugares diferentes para ayudar a mi familia con las deudas… ¡Pero los ricos deben venir a pavonearse y mostrar lo felices que son! Son unos mantenidos…-

-No lo se- Neru es una chica de cabellos rubios y largos, ella acostumbra tener una coleta y venir de pans… la única palabra que la describe perfectamente es *anti femenina* -la princesa solo hace lo que se le indica y yo creo que es una buena persona-

**(Miku POV)**

-¿Ese no es Mikuo sempai?- uno de mis amigos señalo el segundo piso del edificio, en uno de los salones… mi novio estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana –siempre estudiando ¿verdad?-

-Si, el siempre esta estudiando- nuestro noviazgo es un secreto y mis amigos son los únicos que saben de esto.

Pasó el tiempo y solo estuve en dos clases: ballet y dibujo… después de eso fui a buscar mi segundo par de zapatos ya que debo usar unos especiales para el palacio.

Los zapatos que la reina me regalo eran unos raros, tienen forma de ¿taco? Con punta… es un poco difícil ponérselos así que sonreí cuando por fin entraron.

-¡Lo siento! Yo lo limpiare- un rubio de ojos azules tiro agua sucia sobre mis zapatos, este se agacho y trato de limpiarlos.

-Para-

-¡Lo siento mucho!- el siguió humillándose.

-Dije que pares- saque los zapatos escolares y me los coloque -tíralos- Gumi y Teto hicieron una reverencia y siguieron mi camino. La razón del por que no dije ¨_por favor_¨ es que estos zapatos fueron un regalo y me enfurece saber que por una tontería de alguien… hayan quedado arruinados.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¿¡Crees que por que eres una princesa me puedes tratar como basura!?- el rubio se levanto -¡Solo eres una niña mantenida que de seguro no sabe ni como lavarse por si sola!-

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar cosas sobre la valentía del chico.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la princesa?!- Gakupo saco su katana y apunto asía el rubio.

-Déjalo por favor- tome mi portafolios y me di la vuelta –el solo dijo la verdad…-

**(Len POV)**

En los edificios **B** y **C** es en donde esta la gente especializada en teatro y danza. La gente especializada en arte esta en el edifico **A**. Como la princesa esta en el edificio **A**… la gente esta como loca buscando a mi alrededor.

Hace algunos minutos compre unas papas, después de que unas chicas locas me arrebataran los zapatos de la verde aqua para ponerlos en internet.

Los salones también están clasificados para gente rica y pobre… los de la gente rica tienen un tipo de sensor para que solo estos estudiantes puedan tener acceso.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- estaba viendo como son los sensores y fue cuando escuche ese murmullo. Me escabullí para escuchar el chisme y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la princesa estaba hablando con otro chico… no logre ver quien era pero… por su manera de hablar creo que es uno mas del club de ricos.

-¿De que hablas?- la princesa miro por un rato asía la ventana –sabes que no me lo permitirían-

-Quiero que vivamos por siempre juntos- la verde aqua volteo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que su acompañante tenia el mismo color de cabello y ojos; era alto y bien parecido.

La princesa… odio admitirlo, pero es la chica más hermosa que he visto. Su cabello es largo y a simple vista se ve que es sedoso, es de color verde aqua (es un color raro, pero toda la familia real tiene ese color de cabello) y sus ojos son grandes, dejando ver sus largas pestañas. Su cara es delicada y fina, blanca como la nieve… tiene labios rojos y apetecibles… ¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? Creo que me esta afectando estar mucho tiempo con Piko.

-Es la política de mi familia el que nos casemos jóvenes- la princesa se levanto y sonrió… es la primera vez que la veo sonreír ¡Es muy hermosa! Su sonrisa es digna de los ángeles –así que es probable que me tenga que casar con la persona que elija la reina para mantener la prosperidad del reino… la única manera en la podemos permanecer juntos es escapando-

-Solo tengo que ir a un viaje muy corto para…-

***Ring-Ring***

Mi celular comenzó a sonar…

-¡Oye! ¡Mocoso! ¿¡Que escuchaste!?- el chico se levanto y camino hacia la salida… me puse tan nervioso que no pude contestar… así que corrí lo mas fuerte que pude.

***EN OTRO LUGAR… EXACTAMENTE EN LA CASA DE LEN***

-Venimos por parte del palacio- los padres de Len no se parecen en nada a él, ya que tienen el cabello castaño y poseen ojos negros. Len Kagamine es el único en su familia que tiene ojos azules y pelo rubio, normalmente usa una colita pequeña amarrada con un pequeño listón. Es alto y delgado, pero no por eso deja de ser fuerte y varonil.

Su familia siempre ha sido muy pobre… les sorprendió que llegaran los sirvientes de la familia real a su casa.

-Pasen! Pasen!-

Los papas de Len sirvieron te y les mostraron los albunes a esa gente… ya que buscaban en realidad a su hijo.

-Estos son los símbolos de la promesa hecha entre el rey fallecido y el Sr. Shiro- los señores vestidos de negro les mostraron a los papas un anillo de plata junto a una moneda cortada perfectamente a la mitad -La familia real esta esperando el anillo de compromiso. Esperamos que lo hayan guardado bien ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que lo guardamos!- la mama de Len asintió rápidamente.

-¿Lo guardamos?- su esposo siempre pensó que el anillo era una cosa insignificante así que nunca presto mucha atención.

-Nos permiten un momento- los dos corrieron a buscarlo, dejando a los señores muy confundidos.

**(Miku POV)**

El matrimonio se llevara a cabo bajo las leyes de siempre. El rey eligió un novio antes de fallecer… como no puedo gobernar sola, tengo que prepararme para recibir al nuevo príncipe heredero… mi futuro esposo.

No preste demasiada atención a las clases de teatro… ¿Cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante? Creo que será muy complicada.

Me despedí de mis amigos y le llame a Mikuo para avisarle que hoy no nos podríamos ver… me subí al auto y me puse a escuchar música con los audífonos.

-Su majestad, este es su programa para hoy… a las 4 PM en el COEX hay un seminario al que debe ir, una vez que llegue al palacio tomara sus clases de educación occidental- desde la pantalla del auto me estaban dando las indicaciones que debía seguir… toda mi vida es una aburrida rutina -después de eso tiene sus clases de piano para reforzar lo ya aprendido…- mire de momento asía la ventana y pude ver al rubio que escucho la conversación con mi amante.

-Pare por favor- baje de la camioneta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el chico –¡Oye! ¡Tu!-

-Eh?- Gakupo lo aprisiono hacia un rincón baldío. Me pare enfrente de él y lo mire fijamente.

-No quiero que se sepa nada de lo que ocurrió en el salón- lo amenace sin demostrar algo de cortesía –un chisme para ti es algo común… pero a mi me va a afectar demasiado-

-No diré nada- lo escuche maldecir entre dientes.

-Es obvio- me acerque mas, él es mas alto que yo pero es obvio que yo tengo el poder –por que si se entera alguien-

-¡Si, señorita!- Gakupo saco su arma y la coloco sobre el cuello del rubio.

-El afectado serás tu- me retire sin decir nada mas.

Llegue al palacio, comí rápidamente y me puse un kimono azul para ir a las clases… a mi me gusta mucho este tipo de ropa por que es muy cómoda y formal a la vez. Puse un moño blanco en mi cabello y coloque un poco de brillo rosa en mis labios.

Después de largo tiempo estudiando me dedique a practicar con el piano… Mikuo me regalo una partitura así que la voy a ensayar. Fui interrumpida por la reina… ya que me iban a explicar todo sobre lo del matrimonio.

-Así que me debo casar con el chico que tenga el anillo y la moneda ¿verdad?- pregunte sin rodeos… la reina no me pudo atender así que mi padre me estaba dando la platica. (N/A: la reina es la madre de Miku y la gran madre es la abuela)

-Así es-

-¿Siempre lo supieron?- me molesta que me oculten las cosas pero… todos los días pasa eso.

-Al principio no era así, tú ibas a casarte con el señorito Shion pero el rey dejo esta carta antes de fallecer… así que se tienen que cumplir sus peticiones- mi padre me dio la carta para que la leyera.

-Entiendo-

**(Len POV)**

-¡Traje unos fideos para cenar!- entre a mi casa, todo estaba patas arriba así que corrí al jardín de atrás, tal vez mama estaba cortando algunas frutas -mama-

-Lo siento hijo- ella me miro fijamente –pero… nos van a embargar la casa-

-¿¡Que mama!?-

-Siento que tengas que trabajar y regreses hasta la noche para solo recibir malas noticias…-

-Mama, mírame- ella volteo a verme -cuando sea un cantante reconocido solo llegaran días felices y les comprare a ti y a papa una casa ¡enorme!-

-¡¿Donde esta?!- escuche a mi papa gritar así que corrí hacia el… tal vez estaba buscando algo de suma importancia y lo tengo que ayudar.

-¿Qué buscabas?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en un banco.

-El anillo… el anillo-

-¿Cuál anillo?-

-El que nos dejo el abuelo antes de morir-

-Te refieres al anillo de plata, ese en donde esta escrito algo en ingles…-

-¡Si! ¡Ese! ¿¡Donde esta!?-

-Lo tengo en mi cadena- saque mi cadena y se la di.

-¡Es este! ¡Ya no somos pobres! ¡Mi amor, lo encontré!- mi papa comenzó a bailar como loco mientras gritaba.

-¡Wiii! ¡Ya no somos pobres!- mama también se comportaba como loca… parecía que habíamos ganado la lotería.

-Eh?- trate de preguntar que pasaba, pero no me contestaban así que decidí celebrar con ellos.

**(Miku POV)**

-El chico con quien te vas a casar va al mismo instituto que tu- ya llevábamos tiempo platicando mi padre y yo -esta es su foto-

-Eh?!- estaba asombrada… el chico con quien me voy a casar es el rubiecito, el cual acabo de amenazar.

**(Len POV)**

-¡No me casare con la princesa!-

-Tienes que hacerlo… ¡te comprare la guitarra que quieras!- mama trataba de sobornarme.

-No es momento de hablar sobre eso-

-Vamos hijo- papa me dio un pequeño golpe -la princesa esta dispuesta a casarse contigo-

-¡¿Cómo va a quererse casar conmigo si ya esta comprometida?!-

-¿¡!Que!?- los dos se espantaron ante tal aclaración que hice.

-Vi cuando ella y otro chico de la escuela estaban planeado escapar y casarse a escondidas- agache la mirada -él es un chico rico y apuesto… él puede darle muchas cosas que yo no le puedo dar-

-¿¡Porque piensas eso!? ¡Tu eres el chico mas guapo de todo el mundo!- mama me abrazo para darme confianza.

-Ya dije- me pare y dirigí a mi cuarto -no me casare con la princesa-

**(Miku POV)**

-La reina esta de acuerdo a que actué a su modo y todos los guardias se retiraran- Gakupo a pesar de que siempre le digo ¨estorbo¨ es un gran amigo -solo me quedare yo-

-Mmm…-

-¿Actúa así por que no quiere casarse? Sobre eso le recomiendo que lo piense bien, ya que después del matrimonio vienen los días difíciles- él es un año mayor que yo pero aun así es muy sabio.

-¿La reina no dijo nada al respecto?- tenía la esperanza de que mi madre evitara este matrimonio arreglado.

-Ella esta demasiado ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y esta muy preocupada sobre el nuevo miembro de la realeza-

-¿Crees que no es digno?- deje a un lado mi escritura y me reí un poco.

-Yo nunca me atrevería a hacer un comentario de ese tipo mi princesa- Gakupo negó con las manos y con la cabeza… fue muy divertido.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI y todavía hay reglas así- deje a un lado el pincel y la tinta. Acomode mi kimono y me levante apropiadamente -pero esta bien y aunque el no este a la altura… puede resultar divertido al final-

***Al día siguiente***

**(Miku POV)**

Todo el día fue muy aburrido así que me escape un rato asía el audiovisual para distraerme un poco.

-Has mejorado demasiado en solo unos días- Mikuo se acercó a mi y tomo mi mano… estaba intentando tocar una canción llamada ¨Bad Apple¨ la cual Mikuo adora –ya escuche los rumores de la boda real-

-¿Si?- con mi mano disponible comencé a tocar teclas al azar.

-Pensé que seria secreto…- el chico beso mi mano como todo un caballero -¿Ya no será necesario escapar?-

-Ya no- evite su mirada –por que no me casare contigo-

-¿Mande?-

-Tiene tiempo que me entere- dije tristemente –me casare con alguien que va a la misma escuela que nosotros-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-

-Son cosas que pasan al azar- sonreí -¿O tal vez es el destino?-

-Pero el destino manda que nosotros estemos juntos-

-El destino mando a alguien torpe que por casualidad escucho una plática no apropiada entre la princesa y su amante- suspire al recordar al rubio de ojos azules… de verdad que ese chico es un acertijo -tal vez esa persona torpe no sabia que se encontraría con su futura esposa… en esa situación-

-El rubio…-

**(Len POV)**

-Te vez muy guapo hijo- me prestaron un traje negro y recogieron mi cabello en una coleta, atando un pequeño listón negro en ella.

-¿Para que se esperanzan?- recordé de momento esa escena en donde la princesa y su amante planeaban como escaparse para poder ser felices juntos -no me voy a casar-

-Pero…- papa trato de decir algo.

-La compañía de papa quebró, eso lo se, por eso el esta desempleado y mama tiene que trabajar para pagar la costosa educación y mantenernos- mama y papa se agacharon apenados -pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero puedo meterme a trabajar en otro lugar aparte de en donde estoy- comencé a jugar con mis manos -dejaría de ensayar en las mañanas y ayudaría en casa…-

-¡Esta bien!- papa tomo el anillo y lo aventó fuera de la habitación -¿el dinero lo es todo?-

-El dinero lo es todo- mama suspiro -Es tu vida y tu tomas las decisiones- ella saco una caja enorme y me la entrego.

-Una guitara…-

-Es la que te encanto en el centro comercial- papa me sonrió.

-Es… es muy costosa- no la acepte -devuélvela, no tenemos para comer-

***Toc-toc***

-Tal vez sea alguien del palacio- papa fue a abrir la puerta y fue cuando entraron hombres a la casa… eran los del embargo.

-Por favor no haga esto… le pagaremos de poco a poco- mama comenzó a suplicar cuando ellos etiquetaron las cosas con papeles rojos -por favor ¡Le pagaremos todo el dinero!- el señor no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la guitarra.

-¡No eso no!- papa se abalanzo sobre el empaque y no permitió que tocaran mi regalo.

-Si hubiesen devuelto el dinero a tiempo eso no hubiera pasado- uno de los tipos aventó a mi papa.

-El interés es 5 veces más grande que la cantidad ¿Cómo esperan que paguemos eso? ¡Bola de mafiosos!- mama se puso al brinco con uno de los embargadores.

-Te crees muy valiente ¿!Quieres morir verdad¡?-

-¡Como se atreve a gritarle a mi esposa!- papa golpeo a uno de los señores, provocando una pelea entre todos.

-Todo esto pasó por la culpa del papa así que también esta marcado- el mas alto de todos etiqueto a mi padre así que lo empuje y trate de sacarlo de mi casa.

-Ten cuidado Len… ¡son una bola de mafiosos!- mama también golpeo a algunos de los tipos así que todos salimos asía el patio.

-¡Ahora si!- uno de los señores levanto la mano en señal de que iba a golpear a mi papa así que me interpuse y fui yo el que recibió el golpe. Los señores del palacio observaron la escena.

-Dame el anillo- mama me dio la pequeña alianza junto con la moneda, me acomode la corbata y me dirigí con los señores… hice una reverencia y subí al auto.

El viaje fue aburrido y solo mire el paisaje por la ventana… si con este matrimonio puedo ayudar a mis padres… me casare sin importar nada.

Baje del auto y fue cuando me di cuenta de que el saco estaba arruinado así que me lo quite y acomode la corbata, volví a amarrarme la coleta y camine junto a los guardias por todo el castillo.

-Por favor siéntese- una chica de cabellos verdes y cortos me mostro en donde sentarme.

-Siéntese- una peli roja me volvió a dar la orden así que asentí y obedecí.

-Gracias-

-Por favor espere, la reina esta en camino- la peli roja se retiro tranquilamente, las dos chicas portaban un traje de saco y falda color negro… además de estar ligeramente maquilladas.

-Primero, no tenga contacto visual y no interrumpa su palabra- la chica de cabellos verdes se acercó a mi y me miro tranquilamente con una sonrisa despreocupada -cuando hable con ella debe llamarle Hwang Hung mama- asentí y apreté los puños… realmente estaba nervioso.

-Este es él te de OhMisa- la chica que antes se había retirado entro con una taza de te… se veía muy antigua y estaba adornada con retoques dorados -por favor bébalo-

-Gracias- las dos chicas se retiraron y me dejaron solo.

Me levante y mire a mi alrededor… del techo colgaba un candelabro dorado, el cuarto era de color rojo… bueno ese es el color principal pues todo esta tapizado por pinturas y telas de todos colores. Las sillas eran cómodas y muy coloridas. Había jarrones y ¿almohadillas? Por todos lados así que tome una y la admire… fue cuando moví un jarrón.

-Mejor me voy a sentar- el jarrón por suerte callo en mis manos, lo coloque en su lugar y me fui a sentar… hasta el estomago me dolió del susto –sabe raro el té- y mi torpeza actuó de nuevo… ahora todo el té había caído sobre mi camisa blanca.

-Su majestad ha llegado-

-Este es Len Kagamine, Hwang Hung Mama- la peli roja entro junto con la reina así que me levante e hice una reverencia… la señora estaba vestida con un kimono hermoso y sostenía su cabello en una trenza, adornada con pesadores dorados… su cabello era color verde aqua.

-La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras al palacio fue por que quería oír tu opinión sobre el matrimonio-

-Si, Hwang Hung mama– conteste aun nervioso mientras trataba de ocultar la mancha.

-Esta fue una promesa entre el rey anterior y su abuelo ¿Qué piensas de esto? La presión es demasiada por que aun eres un estudiante ¿cierto?-

-Si su majestad-

-Como futuro rey tendrás que respetar a los mayores y tu esposa dará a luz a muchos niños- la reina tomo un poco de te y me miro detenidamente -pero este matrimonio es importante y no se puede hacer precipitadamente-

-A decir verdad, vine para aceptar-

-¿Seguro?- me miro con una cara asombrada por lo cual me sentí aun peor -pensé que estabas absolutamente en contra-

-Si, esta bien ¿Pero puedo preguntarle algo?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esta es la única opción que tengo, tal vez ya lo sepa… mi papa esta desempleado y mi mama es un vendedor de seguros-

-¿Entonces?-

-Me preguntaba si mis sufridos padres podrían estar más cómodos-

-Me imagino que quieres una recompensa razonable- la reina hizo una mueca de disgusto y cerro los ojos -eres mas astuto de lo que parece ¿Estas poniendo una condición a cambio de este matrimonio?-

-No es una condición, es una petición-

-Eso no es algo en lo que deberías entrometerte- la señora suspiro -Puesto que serás miembro de la familia real, tu familia recibirá cosas que aseguran su reputación-

-Majestad… ¡Muchas gracias su majestad!- me incline emocionado en señal de agradecimiento… a la reina no le agrado eso.

-¡Su alteza esta aquí!-

-Él es Len Kagamine su majestad- la chica de cabellos verdes me presento con la reina (N/A: es la abuelita de Miku, Len acaba de hablar con la mama de Miku)

-Ah, eres tu… ¡Te ves mejor en persona!- la señora poseía un aspecto joven a pesar de su edad, su cabello también es verde aqua; llevaba un kimono aun mas elaborado y su cabello estaba sujetado por un inusual peinado -entonces… ¿aceptas el matrimonio?-

-Si usted lo permite, entonces lo hare- me incline.

-¿Qué es eso en tu camisa?- la señora con quien antes había hablado me miro fijamente.

-Ah… bueno… este-

-Siéntate… siéntate por favor- la reina me dio la indicación.

-¿Qué clase de tinta usaste?- me pregunto la mama de la princesa.

-Am… es jugo de frutas su alteza- mi cara ardía de la vergüenza.

-Si usas alumbre sobre una fruta blanca, obtendrás un color rojo brillante- la primera reina hablo -pero esta es mas como azul y rosa al mismo tiempo-

-Tal vez tiene algún producto químico- continuo la mama de Miku.

-Deberíamos intentarlo también ¿no cree?- pregunto la gran madre a lo que la reina asintió -Disculpa que pregunte ¿Pero como llegaste a esta decisión?-

-Eso… bueno… pensé-

-Esta bien, esta bien- la reina mayor me detuvo con una sonrisa -no usas esta clase de lengua así que dilo de manera moderna- (N/T: es diferente el idioma que usa la gente rica, en este caso los reyes, ya que es como el latino y el castellano; uno es mas apropiado y el otro es como una replica… la forma vulgar… sin ofender)

-Bueno… es que yo soy un BE y mi padre esta TD…- continúe hablando un poco mas relajado.

-¿Le entendiste?- la reina le susurro a la mama de Miku.

-Solo entendí algunos adjetivos y artículos-

**(Miku POV)**

-Eh! Rubiecito!- me acerque asía mi futuro esposo, sonreí sínicamente y lo mire con desprecio –por favor salgan para que podamos hablar a solas-

Los guardias me obedecieron y solo el chico y yo quedamos frente a frente.

-Me sorprende que hayas aceptado- volví a sonreír -Eres como el protagonista de un manga alegre-

-¿Que? ¿Un manga alegre?-

-Si, de esos en donde hay un chico trabajador, honesto, lindo, a veces tonto, humilde y guapo- rodé mis ojos –que consigue sacarle una sonrisa a la persona mas seria del mundo, un día llega la oportunidad de su vida y la acepta sin pensar… luego de un tiempo él es muy feliz-

-No le veo lo malo- el chico sonrió tontamente –si voy a tener un final feliz…-

-Ni lo sueñes- comencé a caminar rumbo al auto –por que hare que te arrepientas de tu decisión-

-Entonces…- él se dio la vuelta y sonrió sínicamente –haber quien sale perdiendo-

**_*-Hare de tu vida un infierno-*_**

**_Espero haber logrado que tengan un odio inmenso asía Miku muajajaja… saben que Miku es mi ejemplo a seguir pero necesito que la odien para dar comienzo a este fic… no se preocupen ¡saben que amo el LenxMiku! Y obviamente esta historia estará llena de amor… solo que a su tiempo ¿vale?_**

**_¡Comenten! ¡Comenten!_**

**_Quiero saber que les pareció esta introducción._**


End file.
